Keep our distance
by loversrebellion
Summary: "Robbie I wish Jade was more like you." Reck


Keep our distance

Ship: Robbie/Beck

A/N: the thing is I am suffering from serious writers block. So this is my attempt to get back on track before I update my unfinished stories.

Beck's POV

Most know that Jade is the jealous type, she fights hard to keep me. I tell her that she doesn't have to fight so hard because she already has me, glued to her. But the other thing about Jade is she is control freak. Another frustrating day with her at school is not what I need right now. We have been fighting nonstop now, that we have drifted away from each other as we have drifted away from our friends. I don't want to fight with her anymore. She doesn't seem to take a hint how much it aggravates me. She just want to win everything.

"Jade I am not trying to get with Tori, I am just helping her."

"With what?" She asks with her hands on her hips, her head tilted. Her eyes given me a cold stare.

"She just needed help writing a play for a class."

"Well it doesn't seem like that's what your doing. You are always in a rush to go _help_ her." She lifts her fingers and draw quotations when she emphasizes _help_.

"You are so insecure aren't you?" I ask because I have never given her a reason to think I have feelings for Tori. Tori is a friend and just a friend.

"No I am _not_." She growls, crossing her arms roughly over her chest.

"Then trust me for once." I tell her as I try to lay my hand on her arm, but she yanks away.

"I don't want to fight anymore Jade." I try to touch her again but it seems that my touch just hurts her.

"Jade I love you." She still doesn't say anything back. So I walk away first, it's usually her to walk away from me. But to stand there and have her resist my touch and words hurts too much.

I walk back into the school building, avoiding anyone in my path. I don't know if this is anger that I am dealing with or just pain. It could be a mix of the two because of course it isn't impossible when it comes to Jade.

"Beck" someone calls out but it isn't Jade's voice, so I almost ignore it.

"Beck" my name get called out again, I slowly turn around, only to see Robbie.

"What do you want Rob?" I cock my eyebrows at myself when I notice I just nicknamed Robbie. He seems to jump at it also.

"Do you want to talk about..._her_?" He asks carefully.

I look away from him for a moment and think. Think about how this would help me if I did talk to him about Jade. Or how wouldn't it help me if I did. I look back at him and he gives me a side smile but it isn't from happiness at all. It's from worry.

"Yes...after school meet me at..." I pause because I really don't know where to meet him at to talk about her. It doesn't seem that there is a good place to.

"How about my house?" Robbie whispers and I nod in approval before walking off.

In Sikowitz class, I don't listen for the first time I just keep my head down the whole class period. Thinking of what I should and shouldn't say to Robbie. I don't even know why I agreed and I don't know why I feel that I have to plan it out. I guess I can say I am nervous but I don't know for what reason, I have been to Robbie's house before, of course. We grew up together, that's probably why I said yes and maybe I need this. I can't keep this locked in, everyone knows what happens when someone does that.

The bell rings signaling me to walk out of the class without one glance at Jade. I walk to my car without any goodbyes. I struggle with my keys in my pocket when I finally pull them out I feel relieved. I unlock my car door and jump in. The engine cracks up when I push the key in, I drive off without any music. I just sit there and drive quietly, it's what I seem to need at the moment. I pull up in Robbie's driveway, no one is home but him. He is just sitting on his porch with some headphones in his ear. His head bobs slowly up and down, his eyes are close. I just smile and kept my eyes on him when I pull the key out of the starter.

I get out the car and slowly close the door trying to not cause any loud sounds. Those headphones must be loud if he didn't hear my car engine though. I laugh, and walk up to him, sneakily. Once I am close enough I kneel down in front of him. I gently raise my hand to one of his ears and take the earphone out, he jumps but doesn't yank away. He looks up to look into my eyes I look back. I feel there is a moment when something around us pauses. Or maybe everything pauses, the loud sound coming from his headphones become quiet.

And I break the silence.

"I'm here" I whisper and he smiles. I raise my hand out to him while I stand up. He grabs it and stands up with me. It is a relief to take a break from fighting from...Jade. I wish Jade was more like Robbie. Robbie might be a little insecure but he is caring, gentle, and always shows you that he loves you. There is many positive things I can say about Robbie and little negative things. Jade is the opposite she has many negatives and little positives. It wasn't always that way. Wait and shouldn't I be telling Robbie this.

"Robbie I wish Jade was more like you." He smiles bigger that time and it makes me happy.

"Well I wish Jade would treat you better. Because if I was her I know I would." He blushes after he says that.

"You would?" I ask, in such a happy tone. I sound like a young toddler that hops around when he gets candy again.

"Yeah I would." He says with such sureness. And basically this is candy.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore." I say and he frowns.

"...But Beck..."

"...Because I want to talk about us." I say and his frown disappears again like it was never there.

"Us?" He asks, grinning.

"Yeah us." I grin back.

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him as close as I can. I kiss him, he kisses me back, being the first to slide his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues don't fight for dominance they just dance together, peacefully. I break away to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I like us." I whisper.

"Me too."

I wish I would have realized sooner that all this time it could have been Robbie. Everything would have Robbie and nothing would have never hurt.


End file.
